1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery managing device and a battery managing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. WO 2012/008462 discloses a charged capacity managing device of a battery provided to a vehicle including an electric motor as a drive source. This charged capacity managing device includes an internal resistance calculator that estimates the degradation state of the battery, a zone setter that sets a plurality of zones dividing an available charged capacity of the battery in accordance with the degradation state of the battery, a belonged zone determiner that derives a control SOC in accordance with the open circuit voltage of the battery and determines to which of the zones set by the zone setter the control SOC thus derived belongs, and a control instructor that instructs a control on charging and discharging of the battery in accordance with the zone determined by the belonged zone determiner. The range of the charged capacity of at least one predetermined zone among the zones set by the zone setter is set constant irrespective of the degradation state of the battery, whereas the range of the charged capacity of a zone other than the predetermined zone is different depending on the degradation state of the battery.